La vida de un perro 1
by Coquiz
Summary: solo una parte de lo que viven los animales, de los que sufren, lo que aman y otras cosas más que sienten como seres vivos


No espero que la gente entienda esta historia pero aun así la escribiré, solo espero que puedan razonan sobre los animales. Y sobre lo que hacen para poder estar con nosotros.

Apenas soy un cachorro, escucho el llanto de mis hermanos, tengo mucha hambre, trato de en contar a mi madre para poder comer, la busco una y otra vez y no la encuentro, unas manos, algo rasposas, me sostienen en el aire. Lloro y lloro para que me baje de nuevo pero en vez de eso me lleva a un lugar.

No recuerdo muy bien el lugar, debe ser porque aun no podría ver, lo único que recuerdo es que ese lugar tenía un olor tan dulce, pero tan dulce que lo único que pude pensar es que ella una pastelería.

Pasa una semana, y por fin puedo ver y caminar, bueno un poco, veo que mis hermanos son más grandes que yo, creo que soy el más pequeño de la camada. Una persona no tan alta se acerca a todos nosotros y de deja el suelo un gran plato metálico, que contiene una especie de comida en forma de huesos y círculos.

Trato de comerlos pero están muy duros, veo que a mis hermanos no se les dificulta para poderlos comer, llega otra vez la misma persona pero esta vez trae un poco de agua que la vierte en la comida, ahora sí que puedo comer como mis hermanos. Después de comer me que dormido al igual que mis hermanos.

Cuando despierto veo a mucha gente en la habitación donde estaba yo, varias personas traen pedazos de madera, que por lo que veo sirven para dibujar y escribir, después traen una gran caja de cartón y nos colocan.

A mí y a mis hermanos en la gran caja de cartón, nos sacan a la calle y ponen un anuncio, no sé lo que decía, llegan varias personas y cada una de ellas se lleva a mis hermanos. Parece que los están adoptando.

Pasan las horas y cada vez vamos quedando menos cachorros hasta que solo quedo yo, ya está obscureciendo eso pensé yo, me imagino que las personas que me adopten me querían mucho y yo a ellos.

Me siento con mucho sueño así que decido dormir, al despertar veo que ya no estoy en la caja sino en medio de un sala llena de personas, había globos y serpentinas colgadas del techo, imagino que están celebrando algo, una pequeña niña se acerca a mí y me acaricia, me pongo muy contento y muevo mi colita.

Más tarde unas personas sacan un gran trozo de pan con unas velitas, todos reúnen alrededor del gran trozo de pan y empiezan a cantar, al terminar la canción cada persona tiene un pedazo del gran pan en un pequeño plato blanco.

En la noche las personas empiezan a limpiar todos los globos y las serpentinas, una persona se acerco a mí, me carga y me saca al patio, hace mucho frío a fuera, lloro y lloro pero lo único que me responden es que me calle.

Pasa el tiempo y mis dueños se van a mudar, estoy muy contento por conocer la nueva casa, es el día de la mudanza, empacan todos sus muebles y otras cosas. Un dueño mío me carga y me lleva hasta el sótano, me pone mi plato de comida y lo llena con toda la comida que tenían.

Se acerca a mí y me acaricia la cabeza, después se aleja y cierra la puerta con seguro, rasguño la puerta para que me abra, pero no me responde, por un pequeño orificio veo que se va con la cabeza baja y al final lo pierdo de vista.

Escucho que el camión de mudanzas arranca y el auto de mis dueños también, me pongo un poco nervioso y busco una salida, salgo por un hoyo de la puerta del sótano, me dirijo a la puerta principal y está cerrado, voy a la puerta trasera y salgo de la casa. Corro lo más rápido que puedo para alcanzar el auto de mis dueños pero me tropiezo en el camino y me golpeo con un poste de luz.

Me desmayo, cuando recobro la conciencia veo que estoy en una jaula de metal junto con otros perros más pequeños que yo. Paso hay tres semanas, la comida que nos daban era asquerosa y estaba descompuesta pero era eso o morir de hambre, en ese lugar había una regla que era la más importante y es que si no te adoptan en tres semanas y si tiene una prueba de conducta reprobada no llegaras a ver la luz del sol otra vez.

Cuando yo llegue hay éramos muchos perros pero al paso de los días fuimos disminuyendo, unos tenían suerte y eran adoptados por personas, otros no tanto pues ellos iban a una gran caja de metal que nadie sabía que pasaba ahí adentro, lo único que sabían es que si entras ahí ya no vas a salir.

Había muchos mitos de que pasaba si entrabas en la gran caja de metal unos eran buenos, pero la mayoría no eran muy agradables. Pero solo eran mitos que tal vez nunca se sepa sin son reales o falsos.

A mi cuarta semana de estar ahí nadie me había querido adoptar, tal vez porque ya no soy un cachorro tierno y adorable, una persona con un uniforme gris y lleno de manchas obscuras se acerco a mí, lo veo con una sonrisa algo macabra pero lo ignoro, me toma del fuertemente del cuello y me lleva a la gran caja de metal, me pongo un poco nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir, me puso en una mesa grande y fría, estaba algo sucia.

Veo que hay muchas cosas en un lado sobresaliente de la gran caja, puedo notar que son jeringas y uno y que otro medicamento, puedo notar que no se decide con que torturarme, eso pienso yo, al final toma un gran palo de metal con dos orificios y lo lleno con pequeñas cosas de metal.

El me punta con el palo metálico, veo en su cara que sienta una pena por mí, pero comprendo porque la siente, lo último que pude ver en él fue que giro la cabeza para no poderme ver

Y ''BOM'' ese fue el ultimo sonido que escuche antes de morir. Ahora comprendo que las personas son crueles y frías, no piensan en los sentimientos de los otros animales. Pero bueno ya no puedo hacer nada estando muerto, solo puedo disfrutar de la libertad y la paz que por fin siento en mi.

Aunque de decir que siento pena por los seres humanos que no son capaces de comprender los idiomas más fáciles que son el del amor, la piedad, la lealtad y el cariño.

Fin.

L a vida de un perro

.''Benito Juárez''

1-''D''

nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

La vida de un perro

. '' Benito Juárez''

Guadalupe Carolina Vázquez Rodríguez


End file.
